


故事一则

by kinilaw317



Category: DCU (Comics), Nightwing (Comics)
Genre: Bad Things Happen Bingo, Hurt/Comfort, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Bad At Tagging, Multi, Slow Burn, Slow To Update, Tags May Change
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-15
Updated: 2019-03-15
Packaged: 2019-11-18 08:14:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18116855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kinilaw317/pseuds/kinilaw317
Summary: dick是小镇的一名警官（？），某天，他们接到了一个案子。（后续会有不那么浪漫的内容）（或是一个他们互相陪伴的故事）sorry I don't know how to choose the fandoms





	故事一则

**Author's Note:**

> 慢更；后续有关于案件的描写；第一篇 ；内容有我个人观点，与角色无关，不喜可以喷。

白纸黑字的记录与口头的追忆哪一个更令人胆颤，Dick不知道。

他们在乡间大道上的值班岗收到线报还不及两小时，夜晚尚未褪去，白亮如炬的星辰高悬天际。这本来是又一个平平无奇的清晨，他还在局里分下的农舍呆着。大部分值夜的同事在公共频道里打着哈欠，电视天线无力地传送一波又一波雪花。他手边开了两罐啤酒，当地人自酿的口感较醇，不像调拨前喝惯的单薄。卧室里有动静，屋内的光线缓慢地过渡到一种丰富的水蓝色。Dick仰颈饮尽，准备冲个澡，然后开始他的日间工作。  
Vicky就是这个时候冲进客厅，闪耀的金红色头发堆在肩膀上，像那位愤怒的赫拉。Dick停住了。只记得自己好歹穿了短裤。他们眼神交汇，相互凝视。  
若说Dick一厢情愿，那也不错。事实上，Vicky迅速地把他扫了一眼——Dick发誓她对此做了个评估——接着冷静地，总算平静下来，让他光速洗澡。十分钟内，他们有案子。  
于是Dick被推进了洗澡间。方砖上有一条条的光带，他走过去揭开帘子。将近六点钟，天际线之下尚有令人安心的深色云层。但近旁，清晨的灰暗在迅速退却，紧接着照亮了小屋前交错延伸的大道。他放下帘子，退回来拧开水龙头，镜子上聚起细细的水汽。Dick抓着香皂快快地擦了几遍，门外透进来频道里杂乱的呼叫声，Vicky快而低地下着指令。他跨出蒸汽，回头瞄了一眼窗户，觉得自己看到了闪烁的警灯。  
屋外比想象中冷，Vicky大步跨过横在地上的废旧轮胎，去发动配车。她一只手揣在兜里，另一只抓着对讲机，继续通话。Dick紧了紧身上的夹克，把门锁合上，小跑着追上她。  
车里开了暖气，还留着上一位司机散发的麦芽酒味。Dick把着侧座的车门，犹豫了一会。Vicky在驾驶座上用力地摇下窗户，点着了一根烟。  
“我开？”他探头进去，有些不知所措，也许是酒精和烟的原因。Vicky张嘴，吐出一口白烟：“我开。”Dick抿嘴，爬进车里，拉上门。Vicky看了他一眼，提醒道：“安全带，Richard.”Dick伸手系上，坐得端正，询问似的看着她：“所以？”  
Vicky的两片红唇压着滤嘴，没有搭腔。她双手压上方向盘，脚踩踏板：“给我坐稳。”下一秒，他们的车砰地飞过水沟。  
Vicky试过挑一个台听听，他们要去案子上报的那个据点，路线穿过一片树林。即使按最高速度行驶也要一个多钟。倒不是她怕Richard寂寞还是怎么，后者设法让自己舒舒服服地蜷在了座位上。在行程的前十分钟里，他一直把下巴搁在膝盖上，直视前方的挡风玻璃。等他数够了玻璃上的缝隙，Vicky对自己说，比同伴多出两年的资历让她不由自主地关心她的搭档。又十分钟，Dick动了动。车窗外开始闪现笔直或弯曲的树干，常年的缺乏阳光使得它们大多被青苔包覆。透过路边一排较笔挺的树木可以看到林中的空地上横陈着死去多时的植物。Vicky把烟屁股摁熄，双手握紧了方向盘。她等待着。  
Dick沉默了一会，像在措辞。然后，他说：“Vicky?”女警在鼻子里应了一声。“我们要去的是‘迦太基’”，他把头稍微抬起来，眼里有一丝疑惑，“不是‘罗马’。”这更像一个陈述。Vicky不知如何作答，先铺垫一下，还是直接告诉他。说到底，她又为什么犹豫？女警挺了挺身，想到几分钟前的那通电话，颈后发凉。Richard却抬高了声音——他甚至扬起了手——“等等，你终于受不了了打算把我卖给那帮在通讯里骂娘的家伙之后上报给我的履历表涂个叉？”他瞪圆了眼：“难道你再也不享受有我陪你痛饮的快乐吗？”Vicky忍不住想笑，但及时阻止了自己。在他继续乱想以前，挥了挥手。有那么一会，她不忍心就这样道出实情。  
Richard靠回椅子上，看着她再度抿起嘴。经过他这么一闹，车内不像刚刚那么闷。他重新感觉到一股挥之不去的不真切。  
车打了个弯，拐上辅路。Vicky道：“别犯傻，Richard。今早——昨晚有个案子，在那边上报。”她的手又抓紧了方向盘，青色的静脉在白皙的腕上突突跳动。“受害人自己报了案。”她补充。Dick沉默了一会，下巴落回膝盖。  
窗外随地平线升起绵延无际，尚被晨光笼罩的农田。远远的朝阳下，‘迦太基’在招手。  
他思索着这回答背后的台词，目光掠过被甩在身后的树林。一出林子，所有的东西就都回来了。频道里含混的话语，天际的阳光，路旁跃动的麦田，Vikcy想必按了按钮，随着愈加清晰的广播涌进来一股山风。Dick本能地缩起肩膀，瞅到Vicky绷紧的唇角。她不时向着这边瞟一眼，似乎想听清频道里的东西。Dick集中精神，感到血液隆隆地碾过耳际。“······已确定······”  
那瞬间他不确定Vicky是否蠕动了嘴唇，他们都听着。  
“···是qiangjian····”

 

桌上泡好了一杯咖啡，流理台上烧着水。窗台上原来有只小麻雀，小爪子敲在大理石板上留下浅浅的白痕。太阳高悬中天，将这方壁炉前的地毯晒的暖洋洋的。  
Damian光脚踩在地板上，不紧不慢地洗干净杯子。厨房的小铁窗透进来一片阳光，投在那棵干枯的花苞上。从一条街外的市场飘来叫卖吆喝声，持续地组成一道低回盘旋的嗡嗡声。Damian在锅沿敲了个蛋，锅底漫开一个双黄，抖动着现出形状。他换右手握把，左手够着了刀具，很快地切配了。Damian调低一圈，换了个站姿。楼下飘来午间广播的音乐声。这位邻居在调频，沙沙声里突出一个个音符。他有些不耐烦，这时那人终于放弃了。于是某新古典的钢琴声一层层地夹裹着小提琴上涌，被厚实的大理石地砖阻隔，闷闷地像隔着一堵玻璃墙。Damian跟着旋律放空了一会，把锅从火上移开，利落地把煎蛋一划为二，铲进碟子里。音乐声低了，流水声上漫。  
一般来说，他不会在屋子里待到中午，午餐大部分时候是在办公室。此处治安问题不大，本地警局尚可料理妥当。他不知道这是好是坏。Damian拖开椅子，滑进去。这是他职内“流放”的第二个月。他握着刀叉，默不作声地吃蛋。

茶几上的电话嗡嗡地响了起来。  
Damian顿了一秒，放下餐具，擦掉食指上碰到的油。电话断了，恰在他穿过客厅的时候重新播进。Damian大步踩过地毯，抓起话机：“Richard?”  
没人回应，但非沉默。线那头传来一声响亮的狗吠，接着是人们的交谈，夹杂着浪花声。一个女人在恼怒地长篇大论。一个陌生号码。Damian瞥了一眼腕表，换了一个站姿。嗡嗡声持续着，他可以从中分辨出草叶稻谷摇动的沙沙声，附近小礼拜堂的钟声，男人大着嗓子的陈述······他甚至可以仅凭这些就推断出Dick所在的地区······  
Damian捏紧了话机。

Vicky伏在一棵倒下的树桩边，听到手下在另一头叫她。女警官挺起身，在裤缝处擦了擦掌心。那个小菜鸟举着手机，踩在稻田与树林的交界。他的衣领上沾了一滴咖啡，表情混合着疲惫及惊恐。他看上去像刚从宿醉中醒来。Vicky走过去接电话，捏了捏他的肩膀。我不怪任何人，她想，除了那个要负责的混球。那新人走开了，敲着对讲机给了她半个感激的微笑。  
Vicky的目光追随着他，越过沟渠和小道。他们在那边有个临时“鉴定室”。她咽了咽。看向手里的号码。

她拨了号，等着。一股山风掠过，掀乱她的披巾。Vicky一手抄着，目光落到农田尽头的一架无线电塔。一簇山雀飞过。

 

TBC

**Author's Note:**

> 匆匆忙忙地写了这堆长长的东西，没来得及修改，少许不通顺或前后不一的地方是我本人的用语习惯，以及剧情的需要。  
> 欢迎对剧情的讨论和猜想哦~


End file.
